


Nothing Heals The Past Like Time

by RemyTheFancyRat



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Cheating, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, larger than life love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyTheFancyRat/pseuds/RemyTheFancyRat
Summary: Dally makes a mistake.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Dallas Winston
Kudos: 27





	Nothing Heals The Past Like Time

“Whose cigs are these?”  
Ponyboy questioned, his nose scrunching at the sight. He glances around the house, his eyes lingering on each of his friends faces, searching for any trace of guilt that shined through onto their features. They all stared back, quiet, not knowing quite how to react.

Ponyboy had been trying to quit smoking for a little under a year now. His lungs started turning to shit and before he knew it, he could barely run a few minutes without wheezing. He practically needed an inhaler. His track coach warned that if he didn’t pull himself together, he’d be booted.

After telling Darry what had happened with his track coach, tears brimming his eyes and nails dug into skin, a seemingly impossible solution implanted in his head, a new rule was born in the Curtis household. For Ponyboy, all his cigs were confiscated. If fate found out he had even so much as looked at a pack, Pony would be grounded for a year right off the bat. As for the gang, there were no cigs allowed in the house, and they weren’t to be mentioned. 

The punishment might as well be hell. 

Darry was creative with them, even had a little fun with it. He enjoyed making the boys do household chores, or having to pick Ponyboy up wherever he is and take him wherever he wants to go. If they refused, well, they weren’t welcomed back into the house unless they were about to snap.

And yet, there they are. Cigs on the kitchen counter, only partially hidden away from prying eyes.

Darry was as stiff as a board as he stared at the packet Ponyboy had brought to their attention. His knuckles faded white as his grip on his chair tightened, along with his jaw. He was simply waiting for a confession. 

The first few months that Pony decided to quit cold turkey had been hell for everyone. Pony was a total ass, and to top it off, everyone kept forgetting about the cig rule, even asking Pony if he wanted one every now and then. So for anyone to risk a relapse and to go through any of that again, well, it wasn’t far off to say they were all relatively pissed.

Dally almost wants to cringe as he remembers his reaction the first time Darry told him he was on chores for a week. He threw his middle finger up and stormed out, taking off for the entire week. Nobody told Dally what to do, no matter who it was. 

Well, except his boyfriend he guesses. 

It wasn’t even a request, at first. Dal game back and Ponyboy practically ran into his arms and knocked the air out of him. He told Dal that he didn’t have to leave again, that he’d make Darry get rid of the rule all together, or even go back to smoking, just in a lesser amount. Just so Dal didn’t leave him again without a word.

Which made Dally pissed. At himself, mainly, but at Ponyboy for being so willing to bend over backwards and compromise his life just to keep Dal. His anger only dimmed when Pony mumbled, already muffled by still being buried in Dallys shirt, and asked for, pleaded even for Dally not to leave again. 

Dals hand rubbed at his back in slow circles, alternating between smaller and bigger ones. With a kiss to the younger ones head, he made a silent vow that he would just deal with the stupid rule. Out of respect (and affection, though he won’t admit it), Dal never even thought of a cig when he was around his boyfriend. 

“Whose cigs are these?” Ponyboy asks again, tossing them into the living room, droplets sliding down his cheeks. He wanted to know who had been so damn careless, not just with the cigs, but about him in general. He didn’t know how much self control he had over the addiction, but he was willing to bet it wasn’t much. 

His gaze moves to his boyfriend. His boyfriend, with his hair a little too long and falling into his face, and his slender fingers drumming against his thighs. His Dal, who refuses any eye contact with Ponyboy. He only stares at the cigs, no remorse in his eyes but his nerves practically jumping off the walls. If Ponyboy didn’t know him, he’d figure he really didn’t care. However, his fingers were thrumming, and Ponyboy knew they were screaming an apology. Already, Ponyboys anger dimmed.

“They’re Tims,” Dally finally muttered, looking to Pony and searching his face, presumably to find out just how mad he was. There’s a decisive look to him, and Pony can’t help but wonder if it’s because he decided to lie until not even he knows what’s true, or that he really decided to just be honest. Either way, Pony didn’t care much and Dally resumed talking. 

“He came over yesterday, around mid-day. He just wanted to get away for a bit. I didn’t see the cigs he left.” 

There’s still a tinge if betrayal lingering in Ponys gut. He knew it wasn’t Dals fault and yet, he still felt just the tiniest amount of anger to him. He wanted to discard it, in all honesty. Pony hated being mad at Dal, couldn’t stand it even. He knew it was just his clinginess shining through, but truth be told, neither minded in anyways. So, what was the harm in instant forgiveness? 

“It’s alright, Dal, just tell Tim next time he drops by.” Pony comments, tossing the cigs to Dal with a soft, comforting smile. A soft and sweet smile, one that nearly melts Dally where he stands. The hood clears his throat and pockets the cigs. 

“I’m gonna go stash these back at my place. Ponyboy, you’re free to join me.” He shoots Pony a wink and adds a lip bite for extra measure. His boyfriend giggles and rolls his eyes, his hands getting shoved into his purple jacket pockets. Before Darry says a word, Dallys already talking again.

“Kidding. But I will take you out to a movie, doll. Just us. I’ll swing by later.”

“Sounds lovely. Now scram before Darry decides to punish you for that comment you made.” Pony teases, blowing Dal a kiss. Two-Bit jolts up from his spot on the couch and mimics catching the kiss, cackling as he does so.

“Look at that, Dally, I’m stealing your broad. He gave me a kiss.” Two bragged, encouraging a glare from Dal. 

“I don’t know how I handle any of you. You’re all so insufferable.” He snarls, sauntering to Pony and pecking his lips.  
“I’ll see you in a bit, doll.”

~~~|||~~~~~||||~~~~~||||~~~|||~~~

Nearly a week. That’s how long Dals conscience has kept him from telling Ponyboy the truth. An entire week.

He’s leaning against Ponyboys bed, legs strewn out in front of him and arms behind his head. He glances upwards to get a look at his boyfriend, with his eyebrows furrowed and lip between his teeth. His eyes scan the page at a pace the hood never could’ve guessed they could go. He’d hardly take a breath before Ponys eyes flickered to the next page.

Dally sighs softly, enjoying the peace of the moment. He knew he had to tell Ponyboy. He deserved that much, at least. Dal isn’t used to not being caught. He isn’t used to lying in order to cover it up, too. But he guessed he shouldn’t be surprised, after all, Ponyboy was always the exception to Dallys usual bullshit.

“I did something real dumb, Ponyboy.” He calls out, staring aimlessly at the ceiling and wall. He doesn’t hear the fluttering of pages anymore and he knows Ponys staring. A million things rushing through his head, Dals sure of it. In fact, he keeps quiet, in hopes Ponyboys head will create much, much worse scenarios than what happened. 

“Those cigs on the counter weren’t Tim’s, they belong to some broad I brought over.” Dally admits, slow and deliberate? Making sure Pony heard every single word. Not to hurt him in anyway, no, but so neither of them have to hear the sentence repeated. Once is plenty.

Looking at Ponyboy was sure to be a suicide mission. Dal could barely handle when he was sad as it is, but now, knowing he would be the one to have broken him? It really was a suicide mission. Luckily, those happened to be Dallys speciality. 

The color had drained from his face. He kept blinking, as if something would appear in front of him any of the times he opened his eyes. He doesn’t say a word, though his mouth opens to do so numerous times.

Finally, his eyes begin to glossed and Dal still can’t tear his gaze away. He wants to plead his case, hell, tell Ponyboy just how much he means to Dal. So he does, somewhat.

“C’mon, doll.. Don’t leave me now. It was a mistake. You don’t need to throw away all we had just because—“

“Just because what?” Pony snaps back, “Because Im not good enough for you? Because your a man whore that ruins every good thing you get your hands on?” His tears flowed freely now, and his face twisted to a glare. 

“You’re so bitter at the world; you won’t even accept the nice things it gives. Dallas Winston, I love you but you’ll never be happy, you know that? You don’t let yourself be.” Pony finishes, now sitting on the floor and using one hand to turn Dallys head towards him.

“I’m happy with you.” Dal mutters, his eyes glued to Ponys thighs. The younger boy smiles, soft but cautious. He presses a gentle kiss to his head.

“Then I suggest you start thinking of ways to make it up to me. We can be happy, Dal. Just let us.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd work posted here.
> 
> Title is from “Be Alright” by Dean Lewis.


End file.
